Imperfectly Perfect
by WhiteRose69
Summary: Sequel to Unexpected. Dates can sometimes end up being the most amazing times of your life where everything is just perfect or they can be the worst and end up in a total disaster. Sometimes the disasters are what make the date perfect. Whether it be from embarrassing aunts or your middle school bully getting beat up by your date. Maybe it's the imperfections that are perfect. HiGo


**AN: Here it is! The sequel to Unexpected! Imperfectly Perfect! **

**I hope everyone enjoys. Now read! Thank you!**

* * *

><p>It was just another Friday afternoon in the City of San Fransokyo. Only it was more like the end of the world for two, young superheroes. A very panicked Hiro was pacing back and forth in his aunt's cafe thinking of all the horrible things that could happen tonight.<p>

"What if I accidentally fart or burp? What if there's a booger in my nose? What if there's something in my teeth!? What if I accidentally start choking on my drink or food? What if I make a fool of myself? What if-ouch! Hey! What was that for?"

Annoyed, Wasabi had whacked Hiro on the side of the head and crossed his arms. "Because you're getting more annoying than Fred." His gaze softened and he put his hand on Hiro's shoulder. "You've been friends with GoGo for nearly a year. You're closer to her than any of us are. Just be yourself."

Hiro shook his head and looked to the ground. "Being myself is why I've never gotten a date before and-"

"And being yourself is how you got a date tonight. Has it even occurred to you that the reason why no girls went out with you in high school was because you were too young for them?" Wasabi said, chuckling a little.

Hiro blushed. "I don't think age was the problem. I think I was just too short."

"Was? You still are!" Wasabi teased, and took a sip of his Frappe.

They were currently sitting at Tadashi's favorite table by the window, and watched as people came and left Cass's Cafe. Well, Wasabi was watching the people while Hiro kept having mini heart attacks.

"Okay, so maybe I'm a good five inches shorter than GoGo, but she likes guys on the short size right?" Hiro asked with hopeful eyes.

Wasabi smirked. "It depends on what short size you're talking about." He winked at Hiro, and Hiro blushed madly at his perverted joke.

"Wasabi! What the heck! Why would you..." He trailed off and started to panic. "She likes taller guys doesn't she? Oh my God! I knew this was a bad idea! This is never going to work out. This is what happens when I fall for older women."

"She's one year older than you." Wasabi stated, but Hiro ignored him.

"Why am I such an idiot! This is just a fantasy and I need to accept that GoGo and I will never work out. I should just call her and say that I can't make it." He finished, looking sad.

"Hiro," Wasabi spoke up, "You are going on this date. You're just really nervous. It's perfectly normal to be nervous. You weren't nervous when you went on your accidental date. Why are you so nervous now? It's just GoGo. She may bite and kick and punch, but at least she won't kill you. Unless you give her a reason to."

"I wasn't as nervous that night because it wasn't acknowledged as a date! But now we both are aware that we're going on a date and I'm freaking out!" Hiro exclaimed, causing few people to stare.

"Look, do you like GoGo?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to be GoGo's boyfriend?"

Hiro blushed again. "Y-yes, I do, but it's not like we're gonna become boyfriend and girlfriend that fast on the first date."

"Which is why you go on lots of dates to determine whether or not you're boyfriend or girlfriend material and if you want to spend the rest of your life with that person." Wasabi assured him.

Hiro rolled his eyes. "It's a date not marriage."

"Exactly! It's just a simple date with two people that I know you can handle. If you can handle bad guys than this date will be a piece of cake. GoGo likes a guy who isn't afraid of anything." Says, Wasabi.

Hiro frowns. "But I'm afraid of a lot of things."

"Oh yeah! Well, you're never going to get the girl of your dreams then." Wasabi said and took another sip of his drink.

Hiro, not liking what he just said, glares at him. "You think I can't get her? Well see about that."

Wasabi smirked and felt proud of himself. Reverse psychology always works. "So you ready for this date then?"

Hiro nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good," said Wasabi, "I have some more pointers to give you."

"Cool, I could use the advice." Hiro's stomach suddenly churned and he was beginning to feel nervous again. "I think I'm gonna throw up."

Xxxxx

"I think I'm gonna throw up!" GoGo said, as she clutched her stomach.

Honey giggled at her friend. "Oh GoGo you're just nervous about tonight. Gosh, don't you own anything pink?" Honey said as she went through her friend's closet.

GoGo ignored her and started pacing her bedroom floor. "What if I'm too boyish for him? What if he wants someone more like you? What if he doesn't like the way I- Wait a minute! What the hell am I doing? It's just Hiro. I'm not afraid of anything and I'm especially not afraid of him. All this panicking is foolish. Tonight is going to be just like it was last Friday at our unofficial date. Only last Friday I didn't consider it a date, which is why I wasn't panicky and tonight is a date and I actually acknowledge that and now I'm panicking! Honey, why am I panicking!?"

Honey laughed. "Because now you actually know that it's a date and it's making you squeamish, especially since it's with a guy you really really like. It's normal to be nervous. Not only that but this is also your very first date ever!" Honey squealed in delight.

GoGo rolled her eyes. "This isn't my very first date. I've had play dates before when I was five." She tried to cheer herself up, but it didn't do any good. Honey, however, laughed at the joke.

"I've never seen this side of you GoGo. You're always so quiet and sometimes kinda mean, but now I see that you're just like every other girl. Shy, nervous, in love with a boy-"

"I don't love him! It's just a little crush." GoGo defended.

"That will blossom into love!" Honey said in a sing song voice.

GoGo sighed and sat down on her bed. "Can you please just help me with some advice? I've never...I've never done this before. What's it like falling for a Hamada?" GoGo knew all about Honey and Tadashi's secret relationship, but she completely forgot how sensitive Honey still was.

So when she saw Honey stiffen up she immediately felt guilty.

"Honey, I'm-"

"No, no," Honey interrupted, "It's okay. I'm not completely sure how to answer that but...when you first got on your motorcycle what was it like?"

GoGo gave her a confused look, but answered anyway. "It was weird and different at first. When I began driving it I started out slow now I'm going faster than ever."

Honey smiled. "There's your answer. Think of this whole thing like your motorcycle. You and Hiro will start out slow and awkward at first but pretty soon you'll get the hang of it and you'll be going faster than ever."

GoGo couldn't help but laugh at her. "I'm sorry but that sounded so wrong! Hahaha!"

Honey glared at her. "You young teens and your perverted thoughts. I was never this dirty minded."

GoGo rolled her eyes again. "I'm so sure."

So for the rest of the afternoon Wasabi and Honey both gave Hiro and GoGo tips and advice on what to do and what not to do. GoGo couldn't concentrate due to her stomach doing flips on her, while Hiro actually took notes. He wanted everything to be perfect. This was his very first date too, but he wasn't so sure if he wanted to go to the movies again.

"Don't you think taking her to the movies is kinda, oh I don't know, old school?" Hiro asked.

Wasabi looked offended. "Old school? Old school! Are you calling me old? I'm only 20! Plus, its been like that since forever."

"Well, how about we do something different?" Hiro suggested.

"Hey, I'm not the one you're taking out. GoGo is, so if you want to do something different then it's all up to you to think about it." Wasabi responds, causing Hiro to groan in annoyance.

"This isn't helping at all! I wish Aunt Cass would lend me Baymax but she needs his help." Hiro ran a hand through his hair and read the clock on the wall. He had exactly 3 hours before his date.

Wasabi patted his back. "He'll probably give you the same advice. Now remember to just be yourself and have fun. But not too much fun."

Hiro blushed madly. "I'll keep that in mind. Now what exactly am I supposed to wear on a second first date?"

Wasabi shrugged. "A shirt and pants." He laughed when Hiro gave him an annoyed look. "Okay okay. Let's see what's in your closet."

The two of them got out of their chairs and exited up the stairs that went to Hiro's personal home. Hiro to this day still doesn't like the fact that his home and his aunt's cafe are connected. Any random stranger could just walk up the stairs and into his home.

When they finally made it to his room Wasabi went through Hiro's closet and helped him pick out some jeans and a yellow shirt.

"Why yellow?" Hiro asked.

"It's the color of her armour. Most likely Honey is going to make her wear a blue shirt." Wasabi's eyes suddenly went wide. Hiro wasn't supposed to know that Honey was helping GoGo.

"Wait, is Honey helping GoGo with date information too?" Hiro asked, a smile spreading on his face. He wondered if she was as nervous as he was.

"Please don't say anything. Honey wasn't supposed to tell me and I'm not supposed to tell you. GoGo would kill us. This is her first date too, ya know." Wasabi says.

Surprised, Hiro asked "This is her first date? But she's so beautiful and amazing! You would think she would have a lot of dating experience."

Wasabi laughs. "She's a shy girl when it comes to dating. I know she may not be shy, and she's actually not she's just really quite, but even dating can make the most bravest and scariest person shy and scared. You make her sound like one of those high school heart breakers too." Wasabi says with a laugh.

Hiro chuckled. "You know what I mean though. It's just pretty shocking to me. Now I really want this night to be perfect for her."

"And it will be. Now you better start getting ready, lover boy." Wasabi replies.

Wasabi was actually glad that Hiro had called him to help. He knew that know that Tadashi is gone that he's the closest big brother figure to him. Fred is more the the annoying younger sibling. All in all he was happy to assist Hiro, and was secretly excited that he and GoGo were going out. Not only that but Fred owes him 100 dollars from losing the bet they made.

Xxx

"Are you ready?" Honey asked as she waited for GoGo to come out of the bathroom.

The doorknob turned and out came GoGo in black skinny jeans, converse, a blue shirt, and her famous leather jacket. Honestly, this is just her any other day outfit, but for some reason she felt really pretty. She's worn makeup before, she's wearing it now, but she can't get over the fact that she feels different.

"OMG! You look so beautiful!" Honey squealed, causing GoGo to blush.

"Thanks, but...Why do I feel different?" GoGo asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," GoGo began, "it's hard to explain. This is just an ordinary any other day outfit, but for some reason I feel pretty damn sexy in it. I feel different. Is it because I'm going on a date?"

Honey smiled. "Most likely. I'm glad you're not complaining about it. Lots of girls on first dates freak out because they have nothing to wear. Although, you did freak out about tonight. Then you couldn't find your other shoe, then you were on the verge of breaking something when you couldn't find your eyeliner. Then-"

"Okay, I get it!" GoGo interrupted as she sat on her bed. "I just want this night to be perfect."

Honey sat down next to her. "It will be. You have to remember though that there is no such thing as perfect, and that there will always be mistakes along the way. But it's the imperfections that make something perfect in your eyes."

GoGo couldn't help but smile and blush as she thought of Hiro.

Get a grip girl! You're turning into one of those lovey dovey romantic lovestruck girls!, GoGo thought to herself.

"Thanks, Honey. You're right." She said.

"I'm always right, mi amiga."

Xxx

The hour had finally came for their date to begin and both teens have never been more nervous. Hiro was sweating up a storm, but GoGo managed to keep her cool.

When she made it to the cafe on her motorcycle she seen Hiro waiting inside, sitting with his aunt and Baymax. Her heart sped up when Hiro turned his head and made eye contact with her. She seen him gulp, and she couldn't help but smirk. She waved at him and he waved back.

She could tell he was nervous, and although it amused the heck out of her she completely understood what he was going through. She is just as nervous as he is, so she honestly shouldn't be laughing at him. It's not her fault that Hiro is so damn adorable and funny. He doesn't even mean to be. He's also very laughable. She's always either laughing with him or at him.

"Looks like the moment has arrived, Hamada." GoGo says smoothly once she walked into the closed cafe.

"It appears so, Tomago." Hiro said, his voice cracking. His face blushed a deep red.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why can't you talk like a normal person without your voice cracking!, Hiro scolded himself.

GoGo laughed. "I can really hear the puberty working on you." She said and burst into laughter. Aunt Cass joined her. Baymax decided to throw in an extra comment.

"According to my scanning puberty is indeed working on Hiro. It is very much working for you too GoGo. Both of you will grow up to be very attractive people in the near future. I believe that you are right, Cass. They will very much produce beautiful babies."

Aunt Cass laughed harder this time, but GoGo's laughter stopped. She and Hiro were both blushing madly and Hiro wanted more than anything to get the heck out of there.

"Oh, you crack me up Baymax." Cass said as she wiped her tears away.

Hiro and GoGo just stood there, uncomfortably, and did everything in their power to not make eye contact with each other. They both failed however, so when they glanced at each other they both suddenly turned away quickly, faces turning red, and hearts pumping fast.

"Ha ha," Hiro finally said, filling in the awkward silence, "Yes, these past ten minutes have been a sweet comedy, but I think that GoGo and I should leave now. Don't want to miss our movie."

Aunt Cass smirked. "Well, someone's in a rush. You're movie doesn't even start for another hour too. You must really really want to see it." She winked at them.

GoGo laughed at Hiro's embarrassed face, despite the fact that she was embarrassed herself. "I think he's going to take me to the arcade first. Right Hiro?"

Hiro looked at her, confused. "Uh...yeah! And we should probably get going. Now let's go! Bye Aunt Cass!" Hiro then grabbed GoGo's hand and dragged her outside.

GoGo laughed the entire way. She was surprised however when he stopped in front of her motorcycle and put her helmet on.

"I thought you didn't like riding with girls?" She said, and pushed her dirty thoughts away at how wrong that sounded.

Hiro shrugged. "It's faster than walking. Are we really going to the arcade or did you just say that?"

"As a matter of fact we are. I just found out that there's a small carnival downtown too that we can visit later. I thought that'd be better than going to the movies. It's just so...old school." GoGo said as she got on her bike.

"That's exactly what I said!" Hiro exclaimed happily.

GoGo smirked and looked back at him. "Great minds think alike. Oh, and there is no way you're riding this thing so we can get to places faster. You just needed an excuse to hold me against you. I know how you work."

Hiro blushed madly because she was right. "W-What? I have no idea what you're talking about." His voice cracked again and GoGo burst into laughter.

"Oh my God that is just too hilarious!" She says as she starts up her bike.

"It's not funny." Hiro says sheepishly.

"Oh yes it is. Hold tight baby 'cause we're going fast." She then took off in a rush and smiled when Hiro quickly wrapped his arms around her waist.

When they made it to the arcade they immediately hit the air hockey game.

"You are so going down, Hamada. I am the Queen of air hockey." GoGo says proudly.

Hiro rolls his eyes. "We'll see about that. You ready?"

"When am I never ready?" GoGo says as she positions herself, grasping the handle.

The game began and it was definitely obvious that they were both determined to win. The score was 7 to 7. They only had one round left and if Hiro didn't think of anything he'd surely lose. He suddenly had an idea.

"Hey, GoGo?"

"What?" She hit the puck sending it to Hiro. Hiro stopped it and kept it on his side.

"I love you." He said and hit the puck, sending it her way.

GoGo was so shocked that she didn't realized what was happening until she heard the voice from the game say that she lost and that Hiro won. Hiro jumped up in the air and cheered. His plan worked!

"Hey! No fair! You cheated!" GoGo declared, her face red with anger but also because she was still flustered by those three words.

Hiro smirked. "You are definitely not a good sport. I didn't cheat either. I played fair and square."

"You threw me off! I don't date cheaters." She crossed her arms and stared him down.

"Well I don't date cry babies." Hiro replies, bravely. He sure is getting brave with her.

GoGo was, once again, shocked. "I can't believe you!" She then punches him in the arm. She wasn't mad at him, she was actually really amused with him right now. She started laughing causing Hiro to look at her weirdly.

"I'm so glad my pain is funny to you." He replies sarcastically.

"Yeah me too." She laughs at his annoyed face. "I call for a rematch though."

And that's exactly what they did. After that they played some racing games, which Hiro definitely lost at. Then after that they decided to leave and go to the small carnival downtown.

Like very couple there at the carnival they played the carnival games and gave each other the prizes. It was mostly GoGo who always won and she always teased Hiro about her being the 'man' in their relationship.

"So this is a relationship then? Don't we have to go on at least two dates before we classify ourselves as boyfriend and girlfriend?" Hiro asked.

"Well, technically this is our second date. But if you want an actual answer I'm afraid I can't answer it. This is my very first date. I don't know any of that stuff." Her eyes suddenly widened. She couldn't believe she just said that this was her first date! Talk about embarrassing.

Hiro, to her surprise, didn't seem shocked like she thought he'd be. Instead he just smiled and held her hand.

"It's my first date too. We can learn everything there is to know about this relationship thing together. You and me. HiGo."

GoGo snorted. "HiGo? I didn't think you were the kind of person who likes mashing up names. I like it though. It's stupid. Like you." She squeezed his hand and he grinned.

They spent the rest of their night playing games, laughing, having a great time. It was honestly one of the funnest nights that either of them have ever had. They were both worrying over nothing.

But like all fun times there is always that one person who has to ruin it.

"Oh no! Not her." Hiro groaned.

"What? Who is it?" GoGo asked as she stared at the direction he was staring at.

"Don't stare! She'll feel you staring!" Hiro said, and he was right.

A blonde girl around their age looked at them with demonic eyes. She smiled evilly and got up from where she was sitting with a group of friends. Her friends got up and followed her every move. GoGo understood why Hiro was freaking out. Nothing is scarier than a blonde bitch. Well except for GoGo herself when she's pissed.

She shouldn't have stared. Now she has hell to pay. Of course GoGo isn't going to back down, she never does, and this girl was obviously asking for trouble. How does Hiro even know her?

"How do you know her? Who the hell is she? She better not be an ex girlfriend. Wait, this is your first date. Of course she's not your ex. I still want to know who she is though." GoGo says, mentally scolding herself blabbering.

"She's my middle school bully. Hillary Blake. She only bullied me in 6th and 7th grade. Then when I turned 13 I was transferred all the way to the 12th grade and that kinda pissed her off. I hardly seen her again after that, but with the way she's glaring at me I can see that she's still pissed. I don't even know what I did to her." Hiro answered.

"You know," GoGo thought, bitterly, "girls who are mean to boys usually like that boy." She tried her best not to sound so jealous. She knows she shouldn't be, Hiro doesn't like that Hillary chick, but just thinking that another girl would even dare have a crush on her Hiro set her off.

Gogo's eyes widened.

Did I really just say "my Hiro"? God, this is our first date and I'm already possessive of him. Wait, since when am I the fucking possessive type? What the hell?, Gogo thinks to herself.

"Yeah, I highly doubt that she likes me." Hiro paused, then spoke back up. "GoGo...are you jealous?"

GoGo scoffed. "Why would you think that?" She avoided eye contact, because for some reason she really was jealous.

Hiro shrugged. "I don't know. You just sounded jealous."

"What if I am?" GoGo accidentally blurted out.

Hiro grinned and stepped closer to her. "And why is that?" Cocking his head like a puppy would do in confusion.

Gogo, no mater how hard she tried not to, blushed madly.

Fucking Hiro and his damn cuteness. Why the hell does he have to be so fucking adorable?! Dammit!, GoGo thought. She's never told anyone this but she totally digs a guy who is adorable as the fluffiest puppy alive. And that guy just so happens to be Hiro.

"Because I don't like to think about other girls liking you the way I like you." She admitted. She planned on not telling him her reason at all, but she knew he would just keep pestering her about it.

Hiro blushed, but kept grinning. "Aww, is someone possessive over here? I didn't think you were that type." He teased.

GoGo just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well I didn't take you as the type to get harassed by a girl. Wuss."

Hiro faked being hurt, he was used to these kinds of responses from her by now. "Oh the pain! That got me right in the heart!" He suddenly grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest, by his heart.

"You feel that? No? That's because you broke my heart and it's no longer beating! So there's nothing to feel!"

GoGo couldn't help but laugh at him. "You are such a drama queen, Hamada."

"Speaking of queens, Hillary is getting closer. We should really go." Hiro says, grabbing GoGo by her arm and tried tugging her in a different direction.

GoGo shivered at his touch, but ignored it. "Why bother? She already seen us and if we leave she'll most likely follow us. Woman up already and face her like a man!" GoGo tells him.

Hiro gives her a blank stare. "So face her like a woman or a man?"

She gives him an annoyed look before answering. "Obviously neither one because a woman could totally handle this situation and you can't, and you don't have the balls to do it like a man would. Leave this to me, Hamada."

"GoGo please! That's not such a good-" Hiro didn't get to finish his sentence when Hillary, who was still walking toward them, suddenly spoke up rather loudly.

"Well, if it isn't Hiro Hamada. Not planning on leaving, are you? Good! Because we have a lot to catch on about. How's life for my favorite nerd? I heard that your brother died. I'd tell you I'm sorry, but I'm really not." She said, snobbishly.

GoGo's face grew red with anger and she wanted to punch Hillary in the face right then. She quickly popped her neck and her knuckles, preparing them, because let's just say she's not leaving until Hillary gets a broken nose.

She paid no attention to GoGo as Hiro's face turned red and he started stuttering. GoGo quickly jumped in before he swallowed his tongue.

"Yeah, well I'd call you pretty, but you're really not so then I'd be lying." GoGo says in a fake sweet tone, mimicking the blonde in front of her.

Hillary scoffs in annoyance. "Who the hell are you? I never knew you had a sister Hiro. Wait, she's your baby sitter isn't she?" She then starts laughing. "Wow, this is just to good."

"I'm not his sister and I'm not his baby sitter. I'm his girlfriend. I'm also your worst nightmare, and I will not hesitate to murder you on spot. So if you don't mind I'd really appreciate it if you just left us alone to our date." GoGo growled.

Hillary was shocked. "Girlfriend? Date? Hiro, you actually have a Girlfriend? He probably paid you didn't he? I feel so sorry for you." She said in fake sympathy.

"He didn't pay me. I'm really his girlfriend. You have a problem with that?" Says GoGo, glaring at the blonde.

Hillary flips her hair. "I don't, but I'm sure you do. He's so short! You're a whole head taller. I didn't think you liked giants, Hiro." She starts laughing, and GoGo suddenly started counting down the seconds before she straight up killed her.

"I happen to love his shortness. It makes me feel more like the dominate one." GoGo says, sending Hiro a wink.

Hillary just rolls her eyes. "Whatever. I just hope that you'll finally come to your senses and see that this twig right here is so not worth your time. He's nothing but a pathetic kid who wants to be like his brother. He's probably suicidal like his brother was too. I mean-" A fist suddenly came in contact with her nose, breaking it.

GoGo grinned when she heard the breaking of her nose. The bitch deserves it. Hillary stumbled back, holding her nose in pain.

"What the hell?! My nose! You broke my nose!" She screamed.

"You were most likely going to get a nose job anyway. I just helped you a little bit." GoGo responded, smugly. She turned to Hiro, who was staring at her in shocked amusement. He couldn't believe she had just done that. He was suspecting it, but it still surprised him. Most likely surprised Hillary more.

She hooked arms with him, and turned back to look at Hillary. "That was for being a bitch, and for bullying my boyfriend. Have a nice day."

And with that they left the carnival before the security guards kicked them out.

After that they decided to actually watch a movie liked they planned, and eventually returned home around 11 pm.

"Now that movie was much better." GoGo said as she parked her bike in front of Cass's Cafe.

Hiro nodded. "Definitely. You were awesome by the way. I mean, what you did was just...Awesome!"

GoGo rolled her eyes, but smiled. "I know. You've said it a thousand times tonight. You better be careful too. If Cass heard you she'd probably take that wrong way." She winks, causing him to blush.

"Y-yeah, I think I can wait a little longer before I do...any of that." Hiro says, sheepishly.

GoGo laughs. "You're probably the first boy to ever say that. You're definitely a virgin."

Hiro blushes. "You're acting like you're not, and that you've done it."

GoGo remained silent as she stared at the cemented walkway. Hiro's eyes grew wide. "You're not a...you've done it?!"

GoGo looked up and burst into laughter. "No way in hell! But I so got you! Hahaha!" She patted him on the back. "You're gonna kill me from laughter,Hamada."

They walked up to the doors of the cafe, neither one opening up the doors. They just stood there looking at each other, not sure what to do next.

"So...girlfriend, huh? You sure we're not going a bit fast? Well, you do like to go fast but I doubt you'd rush into things. I'm not complaining though." Hiro said.

GoGo rolls her eyes. "I was just saying that because...because... I wanted to." She honestly didn't know what to say and she was blushing from embarrassment.

Hiro grinned. "Well, I'll gladly call you my girlfriend." They grew silent and Hiro knew this was his chance.

Woman up and kiss her, Hiro thought, conjuring up as much courage as he could muster. He started to lean forward, but GoGo stopped him by placing a hand on his chest.

"Whoa now, Shortstop. You really think I'm a 'kiss on the first date' kind of girl? You really thought it was going to be this easy? Oh hell no. You want a kiss? You gotta work your ass off to get it. After all, I'm not the type to rush into things." She says, smugly.

Hiro looked confused and very disappointed. "What do I have to do?" He asked.

GoGo shrugs. "That's for you to figure out, Mr. Genius. But.." She leaned down and kissed his cheek. Well, actually it was right beside his lips, the corner of his mouth. If he had just moved he could've felt his lips on hers.

"...Hopefully that'll do." She finished when she pulled back, her face slightly red.

Hiro gave her a goofy look. "It's not what I want, but it'll do."

"I had fun tonight by the way. It wasn't exactly perfect, but the imperfection of it all made it perfect. You know?" She said, using the words of advice Honey had given her.

Hiro sighed in relief. "Thank God! I thought that Hillary ruined your night."

"Like I would let that bitch do that. We should definitely do this again though. Only next time let's avoid Haylie."

"It's Hillary."

"Whatever. See you at school Monday?" Says GoGo.

"Why not tomorrow?" Asked Hiro with hopeful eyes.

GoGo smirks. "Miss me already?" She teased. "I'll see what I can do."

Hiro smiles, grabs her hand, and kisses it. "Until next time, milday."

GoGo rolls her eyes, but plays along. She curtsied and said, "I'm looking forward to it, good sir. I shall count the stars until I see you again."

They both laughed, neither of them aware that Aunt Cass was watching them from Hiro's bedroom window, with a huge smile on her face. She had tears in her eyes, which Baymax noticed.

"It appears you are crying, but seem to be in no fatal pain. What is the problem?" He asked her.

"Oh Baymax! I'm crying tears of joy! My little Hiro went on his second first date tonight! He's growing up!" She pauses for a moment before she starts to cry tears of sadness. "Hiro is growing up! No! Where is the time going? He's going to graduate college, get married, and have kids before I know it! I don't think I can handle it!"

As she cried her tears of sadness and joy, she was oblivious to the fact that Hiro was now walking up the stairs to their personal home. She quickly ran to her room and washed her face.

"Aunt Cass?" She heard Hiro call out.

She opened her bedroom door quickly. "Hiro! Back so soon?" She says, trying to act surprised.

"It's 11:45. "

Cass fake gasped. "What are you doing back so late?" She said in her scolding voice.

Hiro shrugged. "Sorry, Aunt Cass. GoGo and I...got carried away, I guess."

Cass raised an eyebrow. "And what does that mean exactly?" She teased.

He blushed red. "Not like that, Aunt Cass."

She smirked. "Well, how was it? How was the date?" She asked, eager to know.

Hiro smiled and touched the area where GoGo had kissed him. It still tingled and he prayed it wouldn't go away. With a dreamy sigh he said, "Imperfectly perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Many of you wanted me to continue and write more HiGo (myself being one of the many people) so here it is! It's not as long as Unexpected but it's still pretty lengthy. I kinda rushed a little bit, but I hope you guys like it. I'm currently writing a Christmas one (I know. Talk about being late) so this is not the last of these two. There will be more!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review! :)**


End file.
